


Mike, This is The Best Present Ever

by whatdoyoumeanionlygetoneotp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dates, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Uni AU, and basically cupid, and gives the best christmas present, ie sherlocks phone number, just the lads hanging out talking about dates, kind of it doesnt have to be, mike is an absolute ledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoumeanionlygetoneotp/pseuds/whatdoyoumeanionlygetoneotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John arrives back later that evening he's actually whistling. Whistling, cheery and high-pitched as he scuffs his feet on the worn out welcome mat. From the kitchen Mike can't quite work out the exact tune, but it's upbeat and he's guessing something Christmassy. He smirks and puts his cooking to one side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike, This is The Best Present Ever

When John arrives back later that evening he's actually whistling. Whistling, cheery and high-pitched as he scuffs his feet on the worn out welcome mat. From the kitchen Mike can't quite work out the exact tune, but it's upbeat and hes guessing something Christmassy. He smirks and puts his cooking to one side.  
  
Before he reaches the living room he hears his friends' voices: a questioning 'why're you so chipper then?', a sly 'oh nothing much' in reply.  
  
He pulls the door open and John grins at him like he's seen a Christmas miracle. He's still got snow in his hair and his cheeks and fingers are almost neon pink with cold and, presumably, blushing.  
  
'Date went well?' Mike asks, knowing the answer already. He's pulled into what he thinks must he the tightest hug of their friendship so far and reels slightly, falling back on his heels. The temperature is a shock too, after being inside all night. 'Bloody hell, John, your hands are freezing-'  
  
'Mike,' he's told seriously but through a smile, 'you're an absolute ledge. I owe you, like, 500 Christmas presents.'  
  
He smiles and returns the pats on the back with genuine vicarious happiness. Job done.  
  
'Wait what?' Greg asks from the sofa, turning the volume down on whatever trash he's watching.  
  
'I set him up,' Mike reminds him, 'we were talking about it the other day.'  
  
'Oh yeah, I remember,' Greg says, in a tone that suggests he doesn't remember, something he only goes on to prove: 'she cute?'  
  
Mike thinks it's a fair mistake to make really, since the last four or five dates John's been on have all been shes. It's hard to remember when you're not constantly reminded. But since joining the LGBT society he's been more outgoing about all of it, and Greg'll earn them a passionate lecture if their not careful.  
  
They don't get one this time, John just rolls his eyes as he flops down into the one other chair they own.  ' _He_ is the most adorable thing I've ever seen.'  
  
Mike smiles smugly. 'Told you so.'  
  
'Ahhhh,' Greg says, nodding, 'now I really do remember. The weird guy from your chemistry seminars?'  
  
'He's not weird,' John snaps defensively. 'Okay, he is a bit, but in a cute, eccentric, clever way.'  
  
Mike smiles to himself again. He bloody knew it. he bloody knew the one person on campus who'd describe Sherlock Holmes as weird in a cute way would be his housemate. Greg raises an eyebrow and goes to turn up the volume again before frowning and throwing the remote back down.  
  
'Hang on, it's only half eleven though. Can't have gone that well...'  
  
'Not everyone fucks around on the first date, Greg,' John reminds him.  
  
The response from the sofa comes with a cocky shrug. 'Yeah but you do.'  
  
John practically yelps with indignation, which of course makes his housemates snicker. 'One time!'  
  
'At least three times.'  
  
He scowls at them. 'Well whatever, there are other measures of success.'  
  
'Oh yeah,' Greg queries, 'like?'  
  
'Like getting kicked out of the restaurant because you were there so long you ran into someone else's reservation?' John suggests, and as he talks his ears, which were starting to recover from the snow, grow pinker again, and his eyes quite literally shine. Mike can't believe his own match making abilities. He should write to Cupid and tell him he can have next year off. He's brilliant at this. 'Like going for a walk along the South Bank where all those fairy lights are?'  
  
'Like making out in the snow by the river?' Greg teases.  
  
There's a purposefully enigmatic silence before John shrugs. 'I don't kiss and tell.'  
  
'Oh my god,' Mike laughs, 'you're such a romantic!'  
  
'What is this, a Taylor Swift song?'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, whatever...' John lobs a cushion at Greg from his arm chair, but it doesn't stop him flushing. 'You're just jealous.'  
  
Greg smirks from behind the pillow the turns the volume up. Mike's about to ask him to switch over when his mobile buzzes. His eyebrows climb of their own accord; he really thought it'd be a least a few days before he heard back from the man himself.  
  
'Hold up,' he calls, gesturing to the volume control once more. 'Sherlock just texted me.' He holds the screen up tantalizingly and John practically leaps on him.  
  
'What did he say? Mike!' He scrambles as his less agile but fractionally taller friend holds the phone just out of reach. 'Mike, did he say anything about me?'  
  
He only relents when Mike says 'Well I can hardly read with you all over me.' Mike shakes his head and makes a show of fixing his shirt. This is fun really - he doesn't normally get to have any sort of blackmail stuff like this, and he's finding it's fun to let people dangle. He slides unlock painstakingly slowly. 'He just says...' he pauses, genuinely stunned by what he's reading. '"Thank you."'  
  
John still looks somewhat anxious but he's smiling more now.'Is that... that's good right?'  
  
'It's bloody miraculous,' Mike tells him, 'I don't think he's ever thanked me for anything. I think he probably likes you.'  
  
For the second time that evening Mike's pulled into a bone testing hug.  
  
'Mike, this is the best christmas present ever.'  
  
He laughs. 'Well I'm not getting you anything else then.'  
  
'Fair enough.'  
  
He feels full of the epitome of Christmas spirit - giving and feeling that joy of the receiver yourself, warm like mulled wine and sweet like sugar mice. He returns the hug. He hopes they'll be very happy together. He should probably start on his best man speech now. 'You're welcome.'

**Author's Note:**

> happy christmas/holiday period everyone :) xx


End file.
